


This one time, in Romania...

by Tiberus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiberus/pseuds/Tiberus
Summary: Cori and her rag-tag group of friends visit an isolated town in Romania, but a seemingly harmless adventure is turned on its head, along with Cori's perceived life. Learning that she's the child of a hereditary witch and vampire hunter isn't an easy reality to accept, but will this knowledge help her and her friends escape...or is she safer in the hands of Lady Dimitrescu?
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	This one time, in Romania...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for checking the fic out. I have a few ideas of my own regarding the entire thing, and as you'll find out the village is starkly different from the one seen in the game trailers. Also, the daughters (save for Daniela) have their own names and personalities. I may or may not change them when their official names come out. Also, I'm without a beta reader currently, so don't hesitate to point anything out! Anyhow, thank you and I hope you enjoy reading it! Also this first chapter is 2k, almost 3k words, so enjoy :D

The gate was tall, rough grey walls jutting out from its sides to encompass whatever laid beyond them. The bars of the gate were a thick dark metal with gentle silver weaving in between them to create intricate designs that slowly drew the eyes to what lay in the middle. It was an odd looking...symbol? A seal? It was something alright. A thick circle of silver, with what almost looked like a... fetus? That’s what it resembled. Either that or mandrake root- she wasn’t sure. It sat in the middle of the ring in metal though, and from the ring sprouted four detailed wings. They looked to almost be carved out of obsidian- it was hard to look away. She had to draw it. She had to. Digging through her pack, she pulled out the beat up and sketch book and pencil, quickly beginning a rough sketch. 

“Kind of freaky, Costin.” Leon said, albeit a bit nervously. “Yeah...can’t say I remember it. Then again I haven’t been to visit in... uh about 12 years I think.” Costin stared at the gates, shifting his weight as he took in the image. “Is it a... fetus?” Angelica asked, a look of mild discomfort on her face. “I... have no idea.” She nodded at the answer, clearing her throat as he pulled a letter from his pocket. “Someone should be up here shortly to grab us.” He murmured, scratching his chin. His uncle owned the only inn in that town and had been gracious enough to house them for the quick visit. 

Costin was excited to visit his hometown again, although he couldn’t quite put out the hot ball of coal that sat in his stomach. His parents had said a few times before they left that it may be best to avoid the town- after all, they had left for a reason and only visited every few years. Too closed off they had said, too isolated. Well, that and from what he could remember, the townspeople practically worshipped the countess of Castle Dimitrescu- something his parents weren’t too keen on talking about.   
He scanned the letter again, chewing on his lip as he read. As far as he was aware, they were on time, and according to the letter they should only have to wait a few minutes. Feels a bit weird though. He couldn’t place it, of course, but his stomach churned every time he looked back at the gate. They could go ahead and turn around and leave, continue their backpacking journey.   
Then again, maybe he was just nervous about visiting his relatives. It had been a few years after all, and it was his first time visiting without his parents. That was probably it. Taking in a deep breath, he forced the thoughts back. They would have fun; it was only for a few days after all. 

15 minutes later and the sound of a car could be heard from beyond the gates. A beat-up grey truck came over the slop, stopping a few feet from the gates. That was his uncle's truck alright- just as beat up as he remembered it. A tall, lanky man dressed in muted blue button up and jeans stepped out of the vehicle, grey hair slicked back and a warm smile on his face. “Costin my boy!” He called “Uncle, good to see you!” Costin called back, quickly working to help him open the gates. Once done the man let out a huff, stretching his arms and rubbing his back “Ah, think I’m gettin’ a little too old for these gates” he mumbled “anyhow it’s good to see you again Kid. These your friends?” He motioned to the rest of the group. “Yes sir, Leon-” he motioned to the tall young man, rich sepia skin accompanied by deep brown eyes and a head of thick, black curls. The sides of his were shaved, leaving the thick curls on top. “Pleasure to meet you, sir.” Leon said with a slight nod and warm smile. 

“And this is Angelicia-” he inclined his head towards one of the young women. She was almost of equal height with him and Leon. Light cream skin was accompanied by soft pink undertones and pale green eyes. Dirty blond hair was tied up into a messy ponytail with a few loose strands around her face. She merely waved, a nervous glint in her eyes. “And Cori.” She was the last in the group, and the shortest only coming up to 5 feet and 5 inches. She boasted lightly tanned skin that was covered in a light spray of freckles. Hazel eyes with flakes of gold and blue were alight with curiosity, finished off by a head, with shaved sides and a top of short dark brown hair that was tied back into a short, fluffy tail. They were a group of rag-tag idiots, but Costin wouldn’t have it any other way. He didn’t bother hiding the broad smile as he introduced them, taking great pride in them. His uncle noticed.   
“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you all. Been a while since we had some youngins visit the village. Most of the people your age either work under the Countess or have moved out by now” he scratched his chin, squinting his brown eyes “the names Trevor, by the way, I’ll be your host for the duration of your time here.” The group thanked him before closing the gates and piling into the bed of the truck. It would take about 20 minutes or so to get back into the village, but Travor promised that the route was scenic. 

  
Cori’s eyes swept over the landscape as the truck bumped along the road. It was beautiful. Cold, but beautiful. The snow laid across the ground and surrounding greenery like a sparkling blanket. It was eerie though, and there was a growing warmth in her stomach that she couldn’t ignore anymore. It had begun earlier, before they had reached the gate, but it was subtle then. Now it couldn’t really be ignored, and the butterflies that followed it didn’t help either. She glanced at Costin; his short chestnut hair was a bit ruffled, grey eyes glancing at his uncle every so often. She had taken note of the growing nervousness. Although what they were feeling could be easily chalked up to this being a new experience- new place. For her and the other at least, for Costin she imagined it was a bit awkward visiting without his parents. From how he talked, he wasn’t close to anyone in the village and his parents didn’t keep in regular contact with his uncle.   
“Costin,” his eyes snapped up “you said there were some ruined buildings dotted throughout the area, right? What are the chances we could check them out? Maybe I can get a few sketches in.” The question seemed to pull him from whatever deep thoughts he was chewing on. “Yeah, from what I remember there’s a nice handful of them. I’ll ask my Uncle about them, they’re not too far from the town but they’re far enough that we’d have to worry about the local wildlife.” She nodded, rubbing her hands together. Hopefully they’d be able to check them out- ruined and dilapidated buildings were always fun to draw. 

\-------- 

The town was...something alright. Trevor had pulled around the back of the inn and escorted them to the front, waiting patiently as they took in their surroundings. The town wasn’t large by any means, but it wasn’t necessarily small either. Stalls sat on the side of the streets showing off a variety of goods and mouth watering foods. The buildings, from what Cori could tell, were in relatively good condition- at least on the outside. Color in the form of different flowers and shrubs coated the area- but the main eyecatcher was the large statue that sat in what she assumed was the town square. An imposing visage of a woman sat atop a pedestal, looking down at the people. She was adorned in a long dress with a large, wide brimmed hat. “That’s the countess.” Trevor murmured, scratching his throat. “A real beauty in person, the marble only does her so much justice.” Cori nodded, still staring at the statue.   
Another thing she noticed was what seemed like offerings that were placed at the foot of the statue. Flowers, fruits, vegetables, and small gifts from what she could tell. Costin wasn’t kidding when he said they worshipped her. “Well” Trevor huffed, opening the door to the inn “come on in and get comfortable, after you’ve settled in I’d recommend exploring the town a bit since you’ll be here for a few days… just stay away from the castle. None go near it without express permission from the Countess.” They all nodded save for Cori, whose eyes were still fixed on the statue. “We will get arrested for trespassing if we get too close?” She asked, eyes finally prying themselves from the beautiful marble. Travor paused, eyes darkening for a split second before a broad smile covered his face “Nothing of the like, just a good lecture I’d bet. Best to keep your distance though, our lady does have her bad days after all.” 

She nodded, accepting the answer. It made sense, right? It would probably be annoying for someone in her position to get authorities involved when she could handle it herself with polite conversation. Then again, with something in her position...the authorities probably answered to her. They had to have some sort of police presence, right? The town was miles away from any other form of civilization, it had taken them about a week to backpack to the very edge of it and even then another two days to get to the gate itself. It really is isolated.   
They took the next two hours to get familiar with their new lodgings and get cleaned up. It had been a few days since any of them had a proper bath or shower after all. The inn was rather cozy, a nice rustic design with cozy bedrooms and warm beds. Cori found herself rather fond of it all, or maybe it was just the fact that she could sleep in an actual bed for a few days. Plopping back onto the soft bed she let out a sigh, reveling in the feeling of finally having had a proper shower. After a moment she pulled on a new pair of clothes, tied her hair back into its signature tail, and rifled through her bag. A relieved sigh left her as she pulled out the item she was looking for. A silver locket. It was plain and circular in design, nothing special of note until it was opened. Her finger drifted over the small photo within. “Well, we made it mom. I know dad wasn’t really onboard with the idea of me coming to Romania, but it’s beautiful here…” she frowned, glancing at the sketchbook that sat on her pillow “I’ve taken a few pictures for you already, but I plan on getting some sketches done too. That way when you wake up you have a lot to look through” swallowing she closed the locket, stuffing it into her pocket. 

She had changed into something a bit more casual now, a pair of thick, wool lined cargo pants with a thermal tank top and thick sweater. She still wore her two pairs of socks and boots, of course, but now that she had the room she could spare the few layers that wouldn’t fit into her bag. Pulling on the final part of the fit, a pair of leather gloves, she let out a sigh. Costin wanted to get familiar with the town again before they all turned in for the day, and while it wasn’t a bad idea- she was pretty damn tired at this point. The fatigue had hit after the shower, but then again a nice warm shower always had that effect. Grabbing and tucking her journal under her arm she set out of the room before the urge to curl up in the bed became too strong.

The town was quaint, friendly, and full of life. Most of the locals were happy to speak with the group and even more happy to see Costin- although, he seemed to have the opposite reaction. I would too if I barely remembered them. Cori thought, eyes still traveling back to the statue whenever possible. They had stopped to look at it up close before exploring the rest of the area and she took no time noting the different offerings. Among the more obvious things she had already seen, the townspeople also left money, tufts of hair, cleaned animal furs, and vails of some kind of substance. Her first thought was blood but...that wouldn’t make much sense, would it? Blood is one of the strongest offerings a person can give… That had been her initial thoughts, but it still didn’t make much sense. Why give an offering of blood to a living person? A pact, a promise- maybe the ultimate form of thanks for them?   
She scratched the back of her neck, focusing back on the conversations at hand. She could think more on it later. “...’course you have to be careful ‘bout the wildlife...but you all should be alright. Safety in numbers, most of the predators ‘round here don’t care much for groups.” The woman mused, eyes still on the flowers she was trying to arrange “Granted, you all should still be careful. Don’t tarry around those old ruins for too long and make sure you’re back in town before dark. Oh, and of course, don’t be goin’ snoopin’ ‘round the castle- I know how youngins curiosity works.” She was eyeing them now, one eyebrow raised “The Countess is a busy woman, she don’t need to be worrying about some young tourists interrupting her or her staff.” The group nodded, drawing a warm smile from the woman. 

“‘Course, if she allows it, you might just get an invitation to see the castle! It’s rare, ‘o course, but we haven’t had tourists in quite a while- much less a young bunch like yourselves,” her eyes raked over Cori and Angelica for a second before focusing back on the flower arrangement “can’t promise anything though. She’s been quite busy of late.”   
“Well thank you for the information, we really appreciate it. We’ll probably try and check out the ruins tomorrow just to be safe.” Costin smiled, ushering the group towards the door of the shop. “Alright, just be careful and drop by again before you leave, I have a present for you to take back to your mom!” Costin nodded, thanking the woman once more before they finally left. All that was left at this point for the group was to get food and retire for the evening. They had wandered around, gotten information, and browsed some wares. And tomorrow, tomorrow would be an adventure. Hopefully anway. Cori was practically vibrating with excitement to see and, hopefully, sketch the ruins. 

Two hours later, and she was curled up on the bed with a full stomach. Costin’s aunt and uncle were apparently rather good cooks and had taken the time to prepare a full dinner for them all. It had been delicious of course, and they had even gotten a small glass of wine. She could still taste it on her tongue as well. Deep and sweet- although, thicker than a normal wine. Apparently it was the countess’s signature wine, made within the castle itself. She has an amazing taste in wine. She thought, turning onto her back. She had never quite tasted something like it before- in fact, she could still remember the faint burn it had when it went down her throat. So odd. Although it had only taken what small amount they were given to get her tipsy. Not only had the wine been sweet and thick, it was incredibly strong. Probably why it burned the way it did. Well, being tipsy didn’t help the fatigue, and the thought of sleep was incredibly nice at this point.  
Setting up her phone to charge and tucking everything away, she prepared for a cozy night's sleep. Tomorrow would be a day of exploration, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wanted to somewhat introduce everyone, and I apologize if it came off as a bit rushed, I've yet to figure out how to properly do intros for stories. Lady Dimitrescu will be showing up next chapter in their first 'meeting'. Eventually everyone will be a bit more fleshed out, but I want to get the story really rolling as soon as possible.


End file.
